User talk:Rukiryo
Welcome Welcome!! Hi, welcome to , one of the fan fiction wikis based on the epic manga series, ONE PIECE. Thanks for your edit to the Devil Fruit Encyclopedia/Logia page. for further information for your own convenience. Furo Gym Leader Quiz Ah, nice! You're Jeet, ay? Awesome. ^_^ I took it myself and realized I'm Raisa. XD Of course, it's funnier for me, since I know these characters by heart. Though it's kind of crazy how Raisa sounds a little like me. o_0 Oh, and if you need any further information on these gym leaders, I can try and explain them to the best of my ability. Be warned though; I'm still working on the 4th gym leader, so everyone after that isn't thought out much yet. Wyvern 0m3g4 (talk) 02:35, February 21, 2014 (UTC) Explain Uncle >:I <3 Fighting Types hehe.. The King of Pink (talk) 21:45, February 20, 2014 (UTC) Hmm, lemme see here. Jeet's one of those that isn't well thought out, seeing as he's after Terrance, whom I'm still working on. But what I do know of Jeet is that he's exactly as described on the quiz. He enjoys a good battle and eagerly awaits strong challengers. He's the 6th gym leader of the Furo region and, of course, uses Fighting type pokemon. His mascot pokemon, like how Brock has Onix and Lt. Surge has Raichu, is Jeet's Gallade. He's a rival to Andromeda, who uses Psychic types, and the two constantly argue over who's the better trainer, and what's the better type; Fighting or Psychic. Jeet's battle style is to use the Fighting type to its fullest potential; by overwhelming the foe with huge power, and supplementing that with some sound strategy here and there. As the Furo region is an archipelago, Jeet and his gym can be found on a western island. One I haven't quite named yet. The island is known for being mountainous, which suits Jeet just fine, as he habitually trains in the mountains to strengthen himself and his pokemon. The island is connected to Andromeda's island in the south by a thin land bridge, which is used as Furo's own version of Cycling Road. Finally, while Jeet's real name is Buster, he prefers to be called Jeet, as he finds Buster to be embarrassing. My little bro and I, who are writing the story in which Furo appears, decided the name Buster would refer to busting apart things thro0ugh brute force, which fits the Fighting type well. And Jeet would refer to the martial art, Jeet-Kune-Do, which was developed by Bruce Lee himself. If I remember correctly, it was Crescent, my little brother, who wanted Jeet to be named Buster, and it was me who wanted to call him Jeet. So we eventually compromised; we agreed his birth name would be Buster, but he'd then go by his preferred nickname of Jeet. Hope that's informative enough for the time being. When and if the time comes where Crescent and I develop Jeet even further, I'll be willing to share what we have so far with you. Wyvern 0m3g4 (talk) 03:08, February 21, 2014 (UTC) That Chibi Tho <3 The King of Pink (talk) 1:36, February 25, 2014 (UTC) Shintusō I will create a group called Shintusō that involves six pirates and I like your character Grove D. Hiro was part of the group. OverLimit (talk) 14:04, March 2, 2014 (UTC) Uchi Uchi no Mi Yes, I do have plans for it. - [[User:Jet'ika|'Jet'ika']] (talk) 10:44, March 8, 2014 (UTC) yes i do have plans for it sorry Inushima (talk) 21:29, March 8, 2014 (UTC) Spoilers Hey, Z, I understand you're trying to help out and all, but the spoiler rule doesn't just pertain to the chat. I've noticed twice so far that you've left spoiler material in the comments on two different pages. First involved Hoodie's rotation fruit, and now you've done the same on the Kurai Kurai no Mi page, regarding Monet. To be frank, spoilers irritate the ever living piss out of me, and I have to say, we're both damn lucky I X'ed out of the Guru Guru no Mi page ASAP. I will be fair though, and say it's my fault for clicking the link. I should know better than to do that. But still, not all of us are even so much as finished with Punk Hazard, so that stuff can really ruin the fun for those who prefer to follow the series their own way, such as myself. -_- This is just a warning, so that hopefully, this won't happen again. With that said, I continue to pray for your swift recovery from your illness. Take care. Wyvern 0m3g4 (talk) 00:15, March 9, 2014 (UTC) My bad, I have no reason to make an excuse, I do indeed apologize and thanks for the concern. The King of Pink (talk) 19:29, March 9, 2014 (UTC) Thanks for complying, man. I appreciate it. And you're welcome. Best to put personal feelings aside when it comes to the health of another person and friend after all. Wyvern 0m3g4 (talk) 00:37, March 9, 2014 (UTC) Friends!!!!! YAY FOR THE POWER OF FRIENDSHIP! (:D) The King of Pink (talk) 19:38, March 9, 2014 (UTC) Thanks for the Support Hey LFZ. Thanks for the support you gave me on the Kurai Kurai no Mi page. I really appreciate it. Trade hey rukiryo this inushima i dont know if your interested in this but ill trade u the Ryuuguu Ryuuguu no Mi for your Kisetsu Kisetsu no Mi, Model: Summer Inushima (talk) 16:17, March 10, 2014 (UTC) while that is a good a fruit aswell i really like the Kisetsu Kisetsu no Mi, Model: Summer Inushima (talk) 18:24, March 10, 2014 (UTC) sorry thought u said yes ill remove it Inushima (talk) 22:40, March 10, 2014 (UTC) thats cool just pm me when u decide Inushima (talk) 23:31, March 10, 2014 (UTC) yeah thats cool ill take the kieru kieru no mi Inushima (talk) 01:08, March 11, 2014 (UTC) Rukiryo even having changed the name and images of your character Grove D. Hiro to Ignis D. Hiro it can still be a Shintusō? OverLimit (talk) 20:57, March 14, 2014 (UTC) If you want you can edit the page, you are free to create history and change what you want.OverLimit (talk) 21:50, March 14, 2014 (UTC) Alright, thanks! [[User:Rukiryo|'The King of Pink]] (The King is Waiting) 00:55, March 11, 2014 (UTC) Juku Juku no Mi Yep, you can have it. Enjoy ^_^ Generalzer0 (talk) 11:56, March 28, 2014 (UTC) hey ruki can i have the Nyūtorino Nyūtorino no mi ? Inushima (talk) 14:29, March 28, 2014 (UTC) sorry man i cant do it Inushima (talk) 23:55, March 29, 2014 (UTC) Alrighty then. Rukiryo Talk 20:03, March 29, 2014 (UTC) I AM RORONOA SENSHI!!! New profile >_< Sorry didn't know, just trying to fix h... I mean your? Page if someone randomly posted a picture where you did but please for the sake of my own mind >_< Prove it... Sorry but still >_< Rukiryo Talk 11:49, April 3, 2014 (UTC) can you tell how do you make the pirate crew members template boxCleverboy.riley (talk) 22:27, April 8, 2014 (UTC) would it be okay if i add you as a ally in in my pirate crew pageCleverboy.riley (talk) 00:56, April 9, 2014 (UTC) can you tell me the coding you did for your pirate crew box templat to show all the member i think yours will help much betterCleverboy.riley (talk) 01:30, April 9, 2014 (UTC) About Ignis D. Riku Yo, LFZ. We need to talk about Riku. I know I said that he can be apart of the crew, but I also need to say that there are some requirements. The Pop Band Pirates really aren't like most crews on this wikia. Sure they're fun-loving, but they also have a serious side. And one of those serious things is the level of respect for the Captain and the Quartermaster. Now, the crew is far from Thoosa and Ruriko's slaves. But when an absolute order is issued, that order is expected to be followed to the letter. Those who can't do such a thing, need not apply. And this is not just to Thoosa, it's to Ruriko is well. Her position of Quartermaster is beyond just being a First Mate. Ruriko is essentially another captain. So she should be treated with as much respect as Thoosa. The problem is, if Riku can't abide by being a subordinate who can follow orders from Thoosa and Ruriko. He wouldn't be welcome on the Pop Band Pirates. Some pretty serious shit is going to happen in One Piece of Music. And Thoosa and Ruriko have no patience for those who can't do as they say when they say during serious moments. You also need to know that Decaden is the strategist. That means he is third in charge right after Ruriko. So Riku would have to obey him as well. Seriously, if you don't want Riku to be a subordinate character than the Pop Band Pirates aren't for him. He just wont fit in. Ignis D. Eve Yo Z! Seems I just missed you on the chat. >_< Anyway, I was hoping to get your answer on a question I had about Eve. That being, from what I read on Shizen's page, this makes her biologically a Coronan, right? If so, is she also a Majin like Hiro and Riku too? Mostly curious about this, so I know whether to add Eve under the Majin navibox or not. Oh! Speaking of! Mind if you also share with me if she's from Sahara Island or not? I know Sahara's an island made and owned by Ferno, but seeing as I've been managing the Sahara Island navibox, I was wondering if Eve would be placed under it as well or not. Feel free to let me know in the chat or on my talk page. Whichever is convenient for you. Thanks for your time by reading this. :) Wyvern 0m3g4 (talk) 08:59, April 18, 2014 (UTC) Thank you. I appreciate not only the reply, but that you're willing to go the whole 9 yards for me. Also, I didn't mind waiting for your response. It was worth the wait. Wyvern 0m3g4 (talk) 14:51, April 18, 2014 (UTC) Aside from a bathroom emergency, I'm feeling much better. ^_^ Thanks for the concern. Now I'm keeping myself busy by playing some games in my free time and looking up images for characters I have in mind. Wyvern 0m3g4 (talk) 15:17, April 18, 2014 (UTC) hey ruki i didnt say u could have the yoake yoake no mi Inushima (talk) 14:40, April 20, 2014 (UTC) no you didnt gain it by default i never said yes therefore its still mine Inushima (talk) 16:29, April 20, 2014 (UTC) I have no reason to hang onto it. You may use. Highestbounty123 (talk) 09:02, April 25, 2014 (UTC) sorry im still using it Inushima (talk) 10:20, May 9, 2014 (UTC) How shall i edit it then? YoungEezy27 (talk) 10:07, May 11, 2014 (UTC) huh i dont understand wat u mean Inushima (talk) 14:19, May 12, 2014 (UTC) yeah u can have the kumo kumo no mi Inushima (talk) 15:18, May 12, 2014 (UTC) Looks like someone beat you to making Blazing Heart Tania Cooljoshua567 (talk) 05:25, May 15, 2014 (UTC) sorry ruki cant do that Yo i need to talk to you about an image you used to use for Ignus D. Hiro, in short i want it and wanted to make sure you wernt planning on reusing it later. Get back to me when you can. Masterreaper (talk) 05:31, May 31, 2014 (UTC) '''''Alrighty. We'll Talk. Alrighty LFZ. I'll try to talk with you on chat as soon as possible. 8D Categorising Image Committee. It has come to my attention that you have hired outside help without my permission. I do not accept this and at the beginning when I brought you into it, I informed you it was a tightly close operation when I don't really let anyone in. I gave you a chance. You blew it. You're fired. 1NF3RNO ' talk 12:53, June 16, 2014 (UTC) hey ruki ill trade u the Yoake Yoake No Mi for the Orora Orora no Mi Inushima (talk) 20:00, June 22, 2014 (UTC) Hello Rukiryo This is Maxr7, I was just wondering what exactly did u edit on my pages such as Mythos and the Myth Pirates? I just wish to know since i cant tell what you edited. Thank you, Maxr7 (talk) 16:56, June 27, 2014 (UTC) Oh Ok thanks for letting me know. Also thank you for doing that for me. Maxr7 (talk) 20:40, June 27, 2014 (UTC) 'Sup Ruki? Hi Ruki, DJ here. How's it goin'? So, I was wondering since you are the head of Clean Up Committee if maybe I can join, because I want to help. The reason is that I have to be more active on wiki and I don't have any ideas and I also want to help the wiki. So what do you say, can I join? 10:27, June 30, 2014 (UTC) Ohhhh! Thank you, Ruki-sama! +_+ I will do my best!! Oh, as for counterpart, I was wondering if I can take Wyv's place and be Saldeath. So tell me ifI'm approved. 18:54, June 30, 2014 (UTC) Chat? Masterreaper (talk) 07:54, July 5, 2014 (UTC) Hi hi Wyvern 4lph4 (talk) 04:33, July 16, 2014 (UTC) There [[User:Wyvern 4lph4|'Your Fangirl~]] Talk 04:50, July 16, 2014 (UTC) Chat Masterreaper (talk) 17:38, July 20, 2014 (UTC) Yeah, there might be more of these. ZEON'S EVIDENCE SCREENSHOT(S), GO! RiasCursing.png|Instance 1 Figured It Out I figured out how to make the Quark-Gluon Plasma work out. We need to talk later~ Time For Hax Yo if you are there then come to chat to develope Hax cybernetics with me :D Masterreaper (talk) 03:52, September 2, 2014 (UTC) Yo i need you on chat Masterreaper (talk) 03:14, September 3, 2014 (UTC) Hiro and Ruriko's BEAUTIFUL BLONDE BABIES I'm all up for HiroxRuriko ship; however, it'd have to be after their business with Guillaume Speirs LeBrix is concluded. To put it simply, Guillaume has had Ruriko under his hypnotic thumb for quite some time. So that needs to be broken before she can engage in a relationship with anybody other than him. Otherwise her hypnotic conditioning will get in the way of it. XD To be honest, I'm looking forward to the BEAUTIFUL BLONDE BABIES as well. Mostly when it comes to possibly a new generation of pirates or marines Kishishi. Don't underestimate LeBrix. He's gonna be so fun, I'm thinking about just calling it a movie rather than make it an arc. Powerhouse411 (talk) 15:35, September 3, 2014 (UTC) Ohoho. I think I know where you're going with this. Film L with LeBrix as the Big Bad eh? Powerhouse411 (talk) 16:00, September 3, 2014 (UTC) Kishishi Yeah. I got bored just lying in bed so I decided to get some things done that should've been done a LONG while ago. Hana is on that list to as well. As a matter of fact, I'll get to that right way. LITERALLY don't have anything else better to do that wont give me a HUGE headache cause of my 101.1 fever. >_< It's no bother LFZ. If it was, I'd let you know. Probably with a "DO NOT RUSH HOUSE" or something along that line. XD Powerhouse411 (talk) 19:25, September 7, 2014 (UTC) Here's a Gift, Pal I know you're pretty damn pissed at the moment, so I thought I'd share something I found that maybe you'd like to use. I saw this image of the same girl in the image for pre-time skip Terra, and instantly thought of Terra and you. I thought I'd give this to you as a get well present. Hope you like it. Wyvern 0m3g4 (talk) 03:16, September 13, 2014 (UTC) You're welcome. Glad to hear it made your night. :) Here's to a better recovery in that s***** hospital you're staying at. Wyvern 0m3g4 (talk) 03:28, September 13, 2014 (UTC) Yo if you are online come to chat for a few, i need some help. Masterreaper (talk) 06:18, September 20, 2014 (UTC) sorry cant do it Inushima (talk) 22:13, October 14, 2014 (UTC)